1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operator guiding system in a pile-driving operation, a positioning operation, or the like.
2. Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a schematic view of a conventional operator guiding system in the pile-driving operation or the positioning operation.
Firstly, a base station 71 is arranged at a good position for overlooking the entire operation site such that a large number of target points (target points where pile-driving or positioning should be performed) are studded around the base station 71 (regularly composed of an instrument main body supported by a tripod) that measures positional coordinates. When the relation among the base station 71, a mobile station 72 that an operator possesses to carry, and particularly the next target point 73 among a large number of the target points for the pile-driving, the positioning operation, or the like, is as shown in FIG. 7, the operator has conventionally been guided onto a straight line connecting the base station 71 and the next target point 73. Specifically, display means of the mobile station displays the direction of the straight line when the operator faces the direction of the base station, or the base station collimates the next target point direction, the operator visually refers to the collimation direction, and thus the operator is guided onto the straight line. In this case, when moving most efficiently, the operator proceeds to {circle around (1)}, that is, substantially perpendicular to the straight line, and reaches {circle around (2)} point on the straight line. After the operator has reached {circle around (2)}, the base station 71 measures a current position (three dimensional coordinates) of the mobile station 72, and displays the direction of the next target point on the straight line (forward/backward direction to the direction of the base station, for example) and a distance to move, for the operator. Thereafter, the operator has proceeded to the direction of {circle around (3)} toward the next target point 73 along the foregoing straight line, and has reached the next target point 73.
The operator, when moving to the straight line connecting the base station and the target point, needs to make sure whether or not he/she has reached the straight line by constantly looking into the display of the display means of the mobile station and the collimation direction by the base station, which has been complicate as an operation, and the operator has been in danger of falling when moving on unleveled ground before construction. Further, when moving on the straight line for the target point after reaching the straight line, the operator always has needed to be careful not to go off from the straight line.
Furthermore, since the operator needs to move on a route passing {circle around (1)}, {circle around (2)} and {circle around (3)} until he/she reaches the target point, both moving distance and time have taken longer, and it has been very operation-inefficient.
When the collimation direction of the base station is needed to confirm visually, there have been cases where such an operation was difficult due to a visual power of the operator.